


Back to School Shopping

by AntagonizedPenguin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Cages, Collars, D/s relationship, Discussions of Other Kinks/Sex Acts, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: Rory and his dad go shopping for supplies before the new school year starts. They need all the usual stuff that you can get from any mall: pencils, notebooks, new clothes, a couple dildos, a new buttplug.Nothing out of the ordinary about any of it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 228





	Back to School Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not feeling super well today, so I took the afternoon off and wrote this instead. Enjoy!

“I’m old enough to buy my own school supplies,” Rory complained, for about the tenth time. 

“I know you are, son,” said Rory’s dad as they pulled into the mall parking lot. “And you’re also old enough to make off with my cash and end up with one pair of shoes and nothing that’s on your actual list.” 

Rory pouted. “I wouldn’t do that.” He _had_ been thinking he could use those new shoes that he’d seen last time he was here, but it wasn’t like he’d planned on not buying the stuff on his list. Mostly he just wanted to show he was old enough that he could pick up stuff for school without being on a leash. 

“I know. But maybe I want an excuse to spend more time with you before the school takes you away from me until Christmas.” 

“It’s not like it’s a boarding school, dad,” Rory said, rolling his eyes. He spent plenty of time with his dad. “You’re sure you can’t just go to the sports store or something and wait for me until I’m done?”

“Pretty sure,” said Dad. “Come on.”

“Okay.” Rory sighed again, got out of the car. It was raining, and he rubbed his bare arms, coming around the back of the car and standing obediently while his dad clipped his leash to his collar. Then Dad led him into the mall, letting Rory walk beside him with lots of slack on his leash. 

It was a Wednesday afternoon, so it wasn’t too crowded, just a few people around, some unleashed teenagers hanging out in the food court. Rory and his dad went past them and everyone else, heading first into a drug store. Dad looped Rory’s leash around his wrist and tugged him into the school supplies aisle, picking out pencils and notebooks and all that without much issue. “You need a new backpack, right?” he asked, as they went to the cash.

“Yeah,” Rory admitted. “Mine’s kind of too small.” 

“Okay, we’ll get one with your clothes.” He looped Rory’s leash around a post near the cash while he paid for everything, and then took him out and to Good As Nude. 

There were a few other people in the clothing store, kids with their parents pulling them through the aisles. As he was trying on shoes, Rory saw his friend Alan, also there with his dad. “Hi,” he said, sitting there while his dad looked around for something in his size. Rory’s feet would grow soon, he was sure. 

“Hi,” said Alan, sitting beside him. His dad tied his leash to the bench’s leg next to Rory’s and went to get talk to Rory’s dad, probably about golf or something. “Are you ready to go back to school.” 

“No,” Rory admitted. “It’ll be fun to see everyone all the time again, but blech.” 

“Yeah,” Alan agreed, shifting in clear discomfort. “Bart says we’re going to have to learn long division _and_ double penetration this year.” 

Rory stuck out his tongue. It was always hard to know if Alan’s brother was just messing with them. He’d been telling the truth when he’d warned them about how much homework English class had, but he’d also lied to them and made them both afraid of the Dalmatians at the fire station for no reason. “Gross. Do you think it’s true that Mr. Callander gags his whole class if they’re not being quiet enough?”

Alan shrugged at that. “Probably not? That seems a bit mean.” 

“Yeah.” Rory agreed, but it was hard to know what rumours were true. “Danny moved away.” 

“Really?” Alan looked over, still not holding still. “That sucks.” 

“Yeah, his mom got a job in Minnesota or something,” Rory agreed. Danny hadn’t been like his _best_ friend or anything, but they’d all hung out together a few times, and he’d told good jokes and had helped Rory with his deepthroating homework last year. 

“Damn,” Alan muttered, then quickly looked up at his dad to see if he’d heard, which he hadn’t. “Oh, well. Nothing we can do about it, I guess.” 

Rory nodded, watching Alan move. “Did you get spanked earlier or something? You’re not sitting straight.” 

Alan sighed. “My dad moved me up a plug size and we’re supposed to have vibrating ones this year. So he’s getting me used to it.” 

“Ah,” Rory nodded. “We haven’t gone to the toy store yet.” 

“Well, something for you to look forward to,” Alan warned. 

Rory nodded, but his dad came back with another pair of shoes, which he tried on. He untied Rory’s leash and got him to walk in them. “How do those feel?”

“Good,” Rory said. They weren’t as cool as the ones he’d wanted, but they fit. “They fit.” 

“Okay. Let’s go get you some clothes. See you, Rick.” 

“Later, Earl,” Alan’s dad said. 

“Um, Mr. West?” Rory asked, tugging Alan’s dad’s sleeve. “Alan said a bad word earlier.” 

Mr. West sighed, giving Rory a pat on the head. “Thanks, Rory. Alan, were you cussing?”

Alan sent Rory a look, but looked down at his hands, pouting. “Yes, Dad. I’m sorry.” 

Mr. West nodded, went over and stood him up. He bent Alan over the bench, pulling his shorts down to his knees. “Just five for that, okay?”

Alan nodded, and the first swat hit his butt as he did. Rory’s dad led him away from the shoe aisle to the sound of Alan being spanked. “That was very mature of you,” Dad told Rory. 

Rory smiled. “Alan would have done the same for me.” Discipline was important, everyone knew that. They had to follow the rules even when nobody was looking. 

“You’re a good friend,” Dad said, ruffling Alan’s hair. “Let’s get you some clothes.” 

They went into another aisle and Dad started pulling little pairs of shorts off the rack, considering them. Once he’d found some he liked, he stripped Rory out of his, leaving him in just his shoes and his collar and cage. “Okay, try these on,” Dad said, getting Rory to step into them. 

Rory hated clothes shopping with his dad; it always took forever while his dad made him try on everything. In the end he came away with five pairs of really tight shorts, two of which had access holes in the back. He also got two new jockstraps and a pair of knee guards for gym class. As they were leaving, Rory saw some thongs on display. “Please, dad?” Rory asked, pointing at them. They were in bright, cool colours. “Just a few?”

Dad sighed. “I don’t know, Rory.”

“Please? I won’t ask for anything else today, promise.” 

“How about you ask properly and we’ll see, okay?”

Rory scowled, but he guessed that wasn’t unreasonable. He stood in front of his dad, and then got down on his knees, hands clasped in front of him. “Please, Daddy, can I have some thongs? Just a few? I’ve been a really good boy and it would really mean a lot for me if you’d let me have them so I can look sexy for you. Please?”

Dad didn’t say anything, but he didn’t make Rory stop, so Rory reached up and undid his zipper, reaching into his jeans and pulling out his cock. “Please?” he asked again, licking the exposed head, trying to get Dad hard. “Daddy?”

“Good boys don’t tease,” Dad reminded him, giving Rory’s leash a short tug. “And they don’t use their hands, either.” 

Rory nodded, letting his hands drop as he took his dad’s cock into his mouth and started sucking properly. Dad let him do it, getting hard in Rory’s mouth as Rory sucked him all the way down, putting all of last year’s practice too good use by taking his dad right into his throat, pulling back and forth, bumping his chin against his dad’s balls. 

Rory wasn’t sure if he was doing a good job at first, but after a while his dad’s hand came to the back of his head, and Rory was pulled forward, his dad slamming into his throat and holding Rory there, his throat contracting around it. He held Rory there for a full minute, then another, and Rory stayed there, obediently on his knees, breathing through his nose, showing Dad what a good boy he was. 

Dad didn’t cum, but after a bit he pulled back, letting his cock slide out of Rory’s mouth. “Good boy,” he said. “You go pick out three that you like.” 

Rory nodded, hopping to his feet and hurrying over to the rack, his dad tucking his cock back into his pants as he followed with Rory’s leash. Rory picked out thongs in bright blue and green, and, after a second’s indecision, one in hot pink, beaming when he showed them to his dad.

Dad smiled back, took them. They grabbed a new backpack for Rory on the way out, and Dad paid for everything. “You want to wear this out?” Dad asked, holding out the pink thong. 

Rory nodded, and in the entrance of Good As Nude his dad stripped his old shorts off him and got him to step into his thong, giving him a pat on his almost bare butt. “Okay, let’s go to the toy store.” 

“Okay!” Rory said, almost skipping as Dad led him back into the mall, across the way to Big Toys For Real Boys. Dad looked down at the list the school had given him. “Okay, you need nipple clamps, a ball gag and an O-ring, a pup hood and other pup gear, at least one ten-inch vibrator and a twelve-inch dildo. The list says one twelve-inch vibrator is fine, but we’ll get you the two. You also need a vibrating plug for daily use, two sets of handcuffs and we’ll get you a new cage, I noticed yours is getting a bit too small.” 

Rory nodded, wondering if the ball gag was so that Mr. Callander could gag him if he was being loud. He’d forgotten about the pup gear; he was looking forward to that this year. Maybe going back to school wouldn’t be so bad. 

“Do you need help finding anything, sir?” asked the high school student who worked in the store. He was dressed in a tight leather one-piece with buttons in different places on the front, and rings for hooks or leashes on the arms, legs and back. 

Dad nodded, handed the guy the list. “My son’s going back to school. Can we get him measured for some of this stuff? And for a new cage as well.”

“Of course,” said the guy. “If you could please undress him, sir, including his cage?”

“Sure.” Dad took Rory over to a mirror, took Rory’s new thong off and stuck it in one of the bags, then knelt down, reaching into his shirt and pulling out the key he wore on a chain around his neck. He carefully unlocked Rory’s cage, put it in his pocket. “No getting hard, son.” 

“I know, Dad,” Rory muttered. He wasn’t a _baby_. He hadn’t had an accidental boner in over a _year._ He didn’t need his dad embarrassing him in front of the cool guy who worked here. 

Dad ruffled his hair. “I’m going to go pick out the other gear. You behave.” He tied Rory’s leash to a bar beside the mirror. 

Rory nodded, held out his arms and stood with his legs apart for the guy to measure him. He started on Rory’s dick, which was in case Rory got hard later, which Rory _wouldn’t,_ and then did his arms and legs, his neck, his chest, everywhere. “You ever done pup stuff before?” he asked as he measured Rory. 

“A few times at a friend’s house,” Rory said with a smile. “I had a lot of fun.” 

“It’s really fun,” the guy confirmed. “Especially if you can do it for long stretches at a time. You really get into the headspace. Once this one did it for a whole week and forgot how to use a fork after.” 

Rory giggled at that. “I hope my dad’ll let me do that too.” 

The guy nodded, took the rest of Rory’s measurements, and stood straight as Rory’s dad came back. “Did you behave, son?” Dad asked. 

“Yes, dad.” 

Dad looked at the shop worker for confirmation, who nodded. “He was perfectly obedient, sir.” 

“That’s my boy.” He handed the guy a piece of paper. “Do you have this stuff in his size?”

“Yes, we do, sir,” said the guy. “This one will go get it all for you.”

“Hold on. I wanted to ask about dildos,” Dad said. “He needs a twelve-incher for school and I’m thinking the Python because it’s the brand I’ve always used for him, but the Elephant here has what looks like a better grip on it. Do you have a recommendation?”

“Yes, sir. The Python is the best brand for beginners on a new size because it goes in easily and without much fuss if you lube it properly. The Elephant is a bit more work to get in, but it’s better for staying in over a longer period. This one has one in now if you’d like to see it.” 

“Sure,” Dad said, and Rory watched as he turned the guy around and behind him over, unbuttoning the back of his suit, which was bulging out. He had a huge, thick base of a dildo sticking out of his hole, and dad gripped it, gave it a tug, pulling it out. “You’re right, it’s a bit tougher,” he said. 

“Yes, sir. It’s made from a plastic that expands just slightly with pressure, so it doesn’t slip out as easily.” 

“What size is this one?”

“Fourteen inches, sir. The manager also prefers the ribbed variety, but this one wouldn’t recommend that for a school dildo; it might make homework harder than it should be.”

“Right,’ said Dad. “We’ll go with the Elephant, then. Standard twelve-inch.” 

“Yes, sir. Do you have a preferred colour?”

Dad smiled at Rory. “Pink, if you have it.” 

“Yes, sir. This one will go in the back and get your things now, if that’s acceptable.” 

“Great,” said Dad, coming around behind Rory, who was still standing there with his arms out. He took Rory’s plug out, took a look at it as the guy from the store retreated. “Got you a new one of these,” he said. “I think this one’s too small for you.” 

“Thank you,” Rory said, thinking of Alan. He shouldn’t complain, though. Dad had done a lot of nice things for him today, so he shouldn’t complain. 

Dad didn’t say anything else, and a second later he was pressed against Rory’s hole, sliding inside easily. He turned Rory to face the mirror, and Rory watched as his dad fucked him, sliding all the way in, then out, going fast and hard. They didn’t have a long time to stand here in the store, so Dad didn’t waste any time. 

The store worker came back, but Dad ignored him, fucking Rory, watching his son in the mirror while Rory watched his dad. Meeting each other’s eyes in the mirror, Rory watched as his dad came inside him, filling him up, and he couldn’t help but smile at the feeling. 

Dad pulled out. “Thank you, Dad,” Rory said. 

“Anytime, son,” Dad said, pressing a plug against Rory’s hole. It wasn’t his old one, it was bigger and thicker and it went in a little farther. And it vibrated. “There we go. And you’re not hard at all, good boy.” 

Rory beamed with pride, turned around and let his dad put his new cage on him. It was transparent and actually scrunched his dick up more than the old one had, but it was a little less tight. 

“Would you like to wear those items out of the store, sir?” the worker asked. 

“Yes. Rory, wait here while I go pay.” 

“Yes, Dad,” said Rory, and his dad left him tied there to the bar while he went to pay for everything. 

After that, his dad put his pink thong back on and him out the store. The mall was getting a little busier. Rory tried to walk normally, but he was still getting used to the new plug. “Let’s have supper in the food court,” said Rory’s dad. “We’ll get pizza, and then after I want to get you a new collar, and we can go see about that pair of shoes you wanted.”

Rory blushed. “You don’t have to…”

Dad tugged his leash hard, pulling Rory closer to him. Rory stumbled, but Dad caught him, and kissed him. “I’m allowed to spoil my boy if I want. It’s your back to school present.” 

Rory smiled. He loved his dad so much. “Thanks, Dad. I’m sorry I was rude in the car. I’m glad you came with me.” 

“I am too. Let’s go. You want mushrooms on yours?”

“Yes!” Rory walked a little closer, plenty of slack on his leash. As much as going back to school would be fun, Rory would miss getting to spend every day with his dad.


End file.
